Dance Class
by Don'tThink.JustWrite
Summary: Loren wants to get into Hollywood's best dance academy.Hollywood Arts Dance Academy.She gets all the help she can get.Even going to The Duran Dance Academy,where she stumbles upon the dance instructor Eddie.


**_Hey guys!"My first story"Just kidding,This is my second profile my readers recognize me!;)Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I decided to get ready for dance class._

_I put on black tights,royal blue booty shorts,white Christian Louboutin cut out booties,and a over-sized white off the shoulder t-shirt that said Dance._

_When I finished I walked into the kitchen._

_"Hey mom."I said sitting down._

_"Morning sweetie,what do you have planned for today?"She said putting a plate of food in front of me._

_"Well,I have dance class in a couple minutes."_

_"Honey,you're an amazing don't need classes."_

_"Thanks mom,but if I want to get into Hollywood Arts Dance Academy,I need all the help I can get."_

_I got up,not even touching my food."You're not gonna eat?"_

_"No,not hungry."I got my bag."Love you mom!See you later!"I said walking out._

_I got to the dance class,Duran Dance Academy._

_This school was pretty exclusive,you even had to audition to get in._

_When I walked in everyone was staring me down._

_Guys,girls,and this one blonde did not look friendly._

_Then the teacher walked in."Hey guys!I'm Eddie Duran,I'm your dance instructor."_

_He said throwing his bag to the side._

_I was in front so,he and I were face to face._

_We were staring at each other until he broke eye contact._

_"Okay class,we're gonna work on some new moves."_

_"But first let's try some body rolls."_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I started off the class with some body rolls but I couldn't focus on the rest of the class because of the girl in front of me.**  
**_

_I walked around the class once in a while,but I always came back to her._

_The way she moved her body was phenomenal._

_Her brown locks of hair bouncing up and down with her movement._

_Her hazel eyes fixated on the mirror behind me,occasionally looking at me._

_After a couple minutes of body rolls,I had people take a break and pick a partner To dance with._

_I was gonna dance with a the beautiful brunette right in front of me,after the break._

_But of course all the guys were all over her._

_Tyler,Ian,Cameron,and Phil were around her so I walked up._

_"Hey guys,what's up."I said._

_"Nothing,talking to the new gorgeous student right here."Cameron said._

_She blushed."I'm Loren."She said putting out her hand._

_I shook it."I'm Eddie."_

_Her phone rang."Sorry,gotta take this."_

_She walked away and right away the__ guys started talking._

_"Bro,I call dibs on her."Phil said._

_"No way mate,she's gonna be mine."Ian said._

_"You guys kidding?She wants a man."Tyler said flexing._

_"What are you three talking about?She looks like she's into blondes."Cameron said._

_They all laughed."Atleast,Eddie isn't into her right?"Phil said._

_"Don't be so sure."I winked and walked to Loren._

_Her back was to me and she was doing a split._

_"Oh god,she's flexible too."I said in my head._

_I shook it off and walked in front of her."Hey Loren."I said sitting in front of her._

_Her forearms were on the ground,so she sat up."Hey Eddie,what's up?"_

_"Nothing,I just wanted to welcome you to class."_

_"Aw,how sweet."She said getting up._

_I got up too."Alright,I'm gonna start class up,so I'll talk to you later."I winked and she blushed._

_I went to the front of the class._

_"Okay everyone!Break time is over,now pick a partner."All the guys ran up to Loren and the girls glared at her with envy._

_Eventually Loren got paired up with Tyler and I got Chloe._

_I started up the song Masquerade by:Robosoul._

_This dance was a basic dance that everyone auditioned with to get into this school._

_**(Dance from the movie:RAGS,masquerade scene)**_

_Eventually we switched partners and I got Loren._

_We moved perfectly together._

_Our bodies moved in rhythm,completely in synced._

_When we finished,we went to lunch._

_Instead of sitting a my normal table with Tyler,Ian,Cameron,Phil,Chloe,Adriana,Kim,and Brooke._

_I sat with Loren,all by herself at one of the tables in the food court._

_"Hey,what are you doing all by yourself?"I said sitting next to her._

_"Oh,nothing.I just don't know anyone here."She said shrugging._

_"What about the guys?"I said._

_She looked behind her."I think they'd rather flirt instead of talk."We laughed._

_We talked and talked and I found out she was gonna audition for the Hollywood Arts Dance Academy._

_"Really?I'm auditioning there too."I said._

_"Maybe we could practice together sometime?"She said pulling out a pen._

_"Yeah,I'd like that."I said._

_She grabbed my hand and wrote her number on it._

_"You know,you could have entered it into my phone."I said chuckling._

_"Yeah,but you know.A girl writes her number on a guy's hand so they can go out some time."She said chuckling._

_"Old-fashioned I see."I said._

_"So when can we practice or go out sometime?"I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder._

_She laughed at my flirtatiousness but,responded._

_"I'll message you the details."She said looking at me._

_This moment was perfect but of course,someone had to ruin it._

_"Hey guys!What's up?"Tyler said sitting down._

_Right next to him was Ian,Phil,and Cameron."Nothing,just talking."Loren said still facing me._

_"If all talks went like this."Ian said pointing to us."I should talk more often."_

_We laughed but Loren narrowed her eyes at them._

_"So Loren,wanna hang out sometime?"Phil said._

_"No thanks."She said._

_"What about one of us?"Tyler,Ian,and Cameron said._

_"Sorry."She got up and looked at me."I have plans."And with that she walked away._

_I smiled and they looked at me."Hey!We called dibs!"They whined._

_I laughed and shrugged."Turns out she wants a guy who can dance."I said and walked away laughing._

_Did I have a date?_

_**Thanks for reading guys!Leave a suggestion!Pm me or leave a review!:)Tell me what you guys think!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
